


Der 'Blaue Drache'

by Antares



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Sex, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur, Merlin und die Ritter verbringen eine Nacht in einem Gasthaus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der 'Blaue Drache'

**Author's Note:**

> Für das Weihnachtswichteln auf deutsch_fandom, für dunderklumpen

Merlin war nass. Nass bis auf die eiskalte Haut. Und deshalb konnte er sich ein erleichtertes Aufatmen nicht verkneifen, als am Horizont, am Fuße eines Berges, eine kleine Ortschaft auftauchte. Sie würden dort übernachten, so wahr er Merlin hieß und wenn er den dickköpfigsten aller dickköpfigen Prinzen mit irgendeinem Zauber dort festhalten musste. 

Aber rasch merkte Merlin, dass das nicht nötig sein würde, denn die zehn sie begleitenden Ritter und Soldaten schmiedeten so laut und unüberhörbar Pläne, was sie, einmal in der Ortschaft angekommen, machen wollten, dass Arthur unmöglich die implizite Aufforderung dort Nachtquartier aufzuschlagen, überhören konnte. 

Als dann tatsächlich noch ein kleines Gasthaus, der „Blaue Drache von Penwhytch“ in ihr Blickfeld kam, hob sich die Stimmung noch einmal gewaltig. Die Burg des Grafen von Penwhytch war ihr endgültiges Ziel und wenn das Gasthaus schon so hieß, konnte es nicht mehr allzu weit sein. 

„Noch etwa einen knappen Tagesritt“, versicherte der Schankwirt, den sie dazu befragten.   
Es war Arthur anzusehen, dass er mit der Antwort unglücklich war, denn er hatte keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass er es hasste, so in Verzug zu sein. Schon vor zwei Tagen hätten sie auf der hoch im Norden gelegenen Burg eintreffen wollen, aber plötzliches Tauwetter hatte die bis dahin fest gefrorenen Straßen und Wege in Matschbahnen verwandelt und ihr Vorankommen erheblich erschwert. Die Pferde waren immer wieder im Morast stecken geblieben und zum Teil hatten sie sie am Zügel führen müssen. 

„Habt Ihr noch Zimmer für mich und meine Begleitung?“, fragte Arthur den Wirt und schüttelte seinen nassen Umhang aus.  
„Ich bedaure, es ist alles belegt“, erwiderte der Wirt.   
Da sie nicht wussten, wie ein Pendragon hier aufgenommen werden würde, schließlich waren der Graf und Uther nicht besonders gut aufeinander zu sprechen, erklärte Arthur nicht näher wer er war. Er meinte nur: „Ich zahle gut, es soll nicht Euer Schaden sein“, und drückte dem Wirt einen prall gefüllten Lederbeutel in die Hand. 

Der Mann verbeugte sich fast bis zum Boden, nachdem er einen Blick reingeworfen hatte und versprach sofort, die jetzigen Bewohner auf den Heuboden zu schicken.   
Normalerweise hätte Merlin jetzt die Augen verdreht und Arthur – zumindest in seinem Kopf – arrogant geschimpft, wie er da nachlässig wartend herumstand und noch einmal den nassen Umhang ausschüttelte, mitten in der Schankstube, während der Wirt in der oberen Etage verschwand. Er war aber so durchgefroren, dass ihn die Aussicht auf ein warmes Feuer schweigen ließ. 

Er hatte zwar auch unterwegs durch ein wenig Zauberei dafür gesagt, dass sie am Abend, trotz der Nässe, wenigstens ein Feuer für ein warmes Essen hatten, aber auch die beste Zauberei nützte nichts, wenn derweil der Regen in Strömen unter den Kragen floss. Gaius hatte ihm für diesen Besuch einen von seinen dicken Wollumhängen mitgegeben, aber auch der hatte dem Wetter im Endeffekt nicht standgehalten. 

Wenige Augenblicke später kam der Wirt händereibend und dienernd zurück und verkündete, dass die Zimmer für die Herrschaften in Kürze bereitstünden, die Mägde zögen nur noch frische Laken auf. Bis dahin bot er ihnen ein Getränk im Schankraum an. Heißer Met wärmte sie von innen etwas auf und kurze Zeit später konnten sie ihre Zimmer in der oberen Etage beziehen. 

Zwei Vierbett-Zimmer für die Ritter und Soldaten, ein Zimmer für Arthur und seinen Diener, für den sie einen Strohsack auf den Boden gelegt hatten. Da Merlin Mittel und Wege kannte, den Strohsack bequemer zu machen, schob er den Gedanken daran zur Seite und schürte stattdessen das Feuer, bis es hell und warm prasselte. 

Er half Arthur aus seiner nassen Weste und seinem Hemd und breitete die tropfende Kleidung vor dem Kamin auf Stühlen aus. Er zog auch seine Sachen, bis auf seine Tunika aus, und hängte sie ebenfalls auf. Er bummelte dabei derart langsam herum, um nicht den schönen warmen Radius des Feuerscheins verlassen zu müssen, dass Arthur sich über sein mangelndes Tempo beschwerte. 

„Ich habe Weinbergschnecken gesehen, die waren schneller unterwegs als du.“   
„Dann könnt Ihr das nächste Mal ja so eine Schnecke mitnehmen und sie bitten, Euch die Stiefel zu polieren und den Wein einzuschenken“, entgegnete Merlin ungerührt, kniete sich vor Arthur und versuchte, dessen Stiefel auszuziehen.

Es klopfte an der Tür und eine der Mägde brachte eine Kanne heißen Wassers und drei große Tücher. Als sie Arthur mit nacktem Oberkörper auf dem Stuhl vor dem Feuer sitzen sah, stieg ihr die Röte ins Gesicht. Sie schaute rasch weg, aber dann schaute sie wieder hin – und Merlin musste zugeben, dass der Prinz im warmen, rötlichen Feuerschein schon einen netten Anblick bot, von den zerwuselten blonden Haaren, über die harten Brustwarzen – denn noch schien auch Arthur nicht ganz aufgewärmt zu sein – bis zu den nachlässig vorgestreckten, langen Beinen. Kein Wunder, dass die Schankmagd Stielaugen bekam, dachte Merlin. 

„Merlin!“ Ein unsanftes Stupsen mit Arthurs Fuß riss ihn aus seinen Träumereien. „Wie wäre es mal mit dem zweiten Stiefel?“   
„Schon zu Diensten“, versicherte Merlin eifrig und riss mit mehr Schwung als nötig an dem prinzlichen Bein, so dass Arthur rasch die Armlehnen umklammern musste, wenn er nicht auf dem Fußboden landen wollte. 

Die Magd verließ das Zimmer wieder und Merlin half Arthur die nassen, filzigen Wollstrümpfe auszuziehen.   
Arthur wackelte mit den Zehen. „Ah, tut das gut. Such mir meine trockene Kleidung aus dem Bündel, ich werde mich waschen, so lange das Wasser noch schön warm ist.“ Arthur stieg aus seinem letzten Kleidungsstück und ließ die Hose, dort wo er stand, zu Boden fallen.

Merlin seufzte, bückte sich und hob sie auf. Er hing sie ebenfalls zum Trocknen auf. Dann hatte er Zeit, Arthur in Ruhe zu betrachten. Der Prinz hatte eines der Tücher auf den kalten Holzfußboden gelegt, mit einem weiteren Tuch rieb er seine Arme, seine Brust und seine Beine ab. 

Arthur mochte manchmal ein eingebildeter Dummkopf sein, aber man konnte nicht leugnen, dass er ein sehr gut gebauter Dummkopf war. Durchtrainiert, mit Muskeln an genau den richtigen Stellen, und ein paar Haaren auf der Brust, durch die Merlin gerne mal seine Hände würde gleiten lassen. Und das wäre erst der Anfang. Es gab da durchaus nächtliche Phantasien in Merlins Kopf, so ganz kurz vor dem Einschlafen, in dem ein nackter Prinz keine unbedeutende Rolle spielte. 

„Merlin! Wasch mir den Rücken!“   
Merlin hängte Arthurs Strumpf, den er die ganze Zeit an seine Brust gedrückt hatte, wie er mit Kopfschütteln feststellte, über die Armlehne des Stuhls und kam dem Auftrag nach. Er glitt über die Schulterblätter, rieb rechts und links der Wirbelsäule herunter, tunkte das Tuch noch einmal ins Wasser und fuhr klatschnass damit über Arthurs Pobacken.   
„He! Pass auf! Das Handtuch, auf dem ich stehe ist deins. Wenn es gleich durchweicht ist, hat niemand außer dir Schuld“, erklärte Arthur.   
„Ihr seid immer so fürsorglich“, meinte Merlin.   
Arthur lachte. „Ja, nicht wahr?“   
Merlin klatschte das nasse Handtuch mit viel zu viel Schwung auf Arthurs Hintern und der lachte noch lauter, entriss Merlin das Tuch und warf es ihm ins Gesicht.   
Dann griff er nach dem letzten trockenen Tuch und begann sich abzutrocknen. Merlin half ihm in seine Kleidung, erst dann benutzte er das – magisch wieder erwärmte – Wasser, um auch sich etwas frisch zu machen. 

Arthur schaute ihm vom Sessel aus zu, den er ganz dicht an den Kamin geschoben hatte. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sehen, ob Merlin sich über das inzwischen kühle Wasser beschwerte, dachte Merlin, denn Arthur konnte ja nicht wissen, dass er sich beinahe die Finger verbrannt hätte, so gut hatte er es mit seinem Zauber gemeint. Aber dann stellte Merlin fest, dass da auch noch etwas anderes in Arthurs Blick mitschwang. Wenn es nicht so unwahrscheinlich gewesen wäre, hätte Merlin gesagt, dass Arthur ihn mit … Verlangen anschaute. Aber dann schalt er sich, dass da wohl der Wunsch der Vater des Gedankens war und beendete seine Wäsche rasch. 

Als auch Merlin abgetrocknet und wieder angezogen war, schickte Arthur ihn nach unten in die Wirtschaft um zu hören, wann es etwas zu essen geben würde. „Geh auch noch kurz in den Stall und sieh nach, ob die Knechte des Gasthauses die Pferde gut versorgt und die Sättel an einer trockenen Stelle abgelegt haben.“  
Gerade als Merlin schon an der Tür war, rief er noch hinterher: „Und wenn es bis zum Abendessen noch sehr lange dauert, bring mir noch einen Krug Met von unten mit!“

„Ich eile“, versicherte Merlin und Arthur schnaubte nur ungläubig. 

Es passte Merlin nicht schlecht, dass er jetzt etwas alleine durch das Wirtshaus streifen durfte. Beim Wirt hatte er schnell eine Essenszeit vereinbart, die ihm noch etwas Zeit für Erkundigungen ließ, und damit Arthur nicht ungeduldig wurde, schickte er einen der Schankburschen mit einem Krug Met nach oben. Solcherart Arthurs Gunst gewiss, marschierte er in die Küche. Setzte sein breitestes Grinsen auf, erkundigte sich, was es zu essen gäbe, versicherte, dass alles ganz köstlich röche und fantastisch aussähe und ergatterte auf diese Art und Weise ein kleines Küchlein, das er auf dem Weg zu den Stallungen anknabberte. 

Er musste nicht einmal nach draußen, da die Stallungen durch eine überdachte Tenne, in der drei leere Wagen und einige landwirtschaftliche Gerätschaften standen, mit dem Haupthaus verbunden waren. Der Stall war geräumig und es duftete nach frischem Heu und Stroh. Die Tiere waren sauber gestriegelt und bestens versorgt und Merlin fragte sich, wie viele Goldstücke wohl in dem Lederbeutel gewesen waren. Auch das Sattelzeug und die Trensen waren ordentlich aufgehängt und gesäubert worden, das Leder glänzte mit frisch eingeriebenem Fett. 

Gerade als Merlin den Stall schon wieder verlassen wollte, sah er, dass es an der Rückwand der Stallungen noch eine Tür gab. Wo es da wohl hin ging? Das Wirtshaus lag ganz am Hang – wahrscheinlich war dort der Weinkeller hinter, schloss Merlin und trat auf das Tor zu. Er könnte ja mal einen Blick hineinwerfen und Arthur dann von den Fässern vorschwärmen. 

Er schob einen der Türflügel zur Seite und sah im ersten Moment nichts als Dunkelheit. Er trat durch das Tor und nachdem sich seine Augen an das wenige Licht gewöhnt hatten, erblickte er in der Ferne einen schwachen Lichtschein. Aber kein einziges Weinfass war zu sehen, lediglich ein leerer Gang. Soweit zu seiner Theorie mit dem Weinkeller. Für einen Moment debattierte er mit sich, ob er nicht lieber ins Zimmer zurückgehen sollte. Wie er aus eigener Erfahrung wusste, war es nicht immer gut, wenn man alles wusste. Und falls der Wirt hier zum Beispiel einen florierenden Schmugglerring betrieb, so war das nicht seine Sache. 

Dann aber siegte Merlins Neugier, er sagte sich, dass Arthur sicher gut mit seinem Met beschäftigt war und bestimmt gar nicht mitbekommen würde, wenn er noch einen Moment wegbliebe. Leise schlich er voran. 

Plötzlich spürte Merlin ein Prickeln auf seiner Haut, zuerst nur wie ein Windhauch, das aber mit jedem Meter stärker wurde. Er kannte das … es war … es war uralte Magie, die er spürte! Magie, die noch älter war, als die der Herrin vom See, Magie, die in eine andere Zeit gehörte. 

Jetzt konnte Merlin nicht mehr zurück. Er musste herausfinden, was es mit dieser Magie auf sich hatte. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte. Der unterirdische Gang machte eine Kurve nach links, eine nach rechts – und Merlin sah sich unvermittelt einer Gruppe von Männern gegenüber, die in einer unterirdischen Höhle um ein Feuer herumsaßen, Wein tranken, sich angeregt unterhielten und plötzlich verstummten, als sie ihn erblickten.   
Keine Druiden, war Merlins erster Gedanke. Auch keine Troll-Magie, aber… aber … Drachenmagie! 

„Nun, junger Drachenlord?“, fragte genau in dem Moment einer der Männer, „Wolltest du mal sehen kommen, wo die geblieben sind, die Arthur Pendragon aus ihren Zimmern hat werfen lassen?“   
„Was? Wieso …? Drachenlords!“, rief Merlin überrascht. „Ihr seid Drachenlords! Aber wie ist das möglich? Ich dachte m… Balinor wäre der letzte gewesen?“   
„In Uthers Reich. Ja. Aber nicht hier im Norden“, sagte einer der Männer und stand auf. Er deute auf ein paar Strohballen, die herumlagen und meinte zu Merlin: „Ich bin Reginar. Nimm, doch Platz, Merlin, Sohn des Balinor.“ 

Für den Augenblick sprachlos ließ sich Merlin auf den Strohballen fallen. „Ihr … ihr wisst alles über mich“, stammelte er erstaunt.   
„Nicht alles. Aber wir haben deine Magie gespürt, als du in der Wirtsstube beim Met saßest. Und den Pendragon haben wir natürlich auch erkannt. Was wir über dich wissen, haben wir von einem gemeinsamen Bekannten“, sagte Reginar. „Der hat uns viel von dir erzählt.“   
„Wer?“, fragte Merlin immer noch leicht betäubt von der Tatsache, nicht der letzte Drachenlord zu sein.   
„Kilgharrah.“   
„Oh.“ Er blinzelte. „Ihr habt den großen Drachen gesehen und gesprochen?“   
Reginar neigte zustimmend den Kopf. „Ich würde ja sagen, er lässt dir schöne Grüße ausrichten, aber das tun Drachen natürlich nicht.“ 

Die anderen Männer lachten und dann hörte Merlin noch ein tiefes Grollen und sprang erschrocken auf.   
„Hier unten in diesen verzweigten Gängen ist ein Drache!“, rief er.   
„Nicht nur einer“, lachte Reginar.   
„Aber …“   
„Unsere Drachen, Merlin“, sagte ein anderer der Männer und drückte Merlin wieder auf seinen Sitz zurück. 

Im hinteren Teil der Halle hob eines der mächtigen Wesen seinen Kopf. „Du bist also der junge Zauberer am Hofe der Pendragons?“   
„Ähm … ja.“   
Der blau schimmernde Drache ließ ein rumpelndes, lautes Lachen ertönen. „Soll ich Kilgharrah Grüße von dir ausrichten, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe?“   
Jetzt musste auch Merlin grinsen. Noch ein Drache mit Sinn für Humor. „Ja, bitte. Sag ihm, ich vermisse seine vieldeutigen Kommentare.“ 

Auch die anderen Drachenlords lachten und zogen Reginar auf. „Hey, Reginar, dein Drache hat wohl mehr Kontakt zur Welt als du.“   
„Nun, Reginar, sieh zu, dass nicht mal eines Tages dein Drache sagt, wo’s lang geht.“   
„Na, es ist doch immer schön, wenn klar geregelt ist, wer das letzte Wort hat, nicht wahr, Reginar?“ 

Der Gefoppte lachte gutmütig und Merlin stellte fest, dass er keine einzige bösartige Schwingung in der Drachenmagie feststellen konnte. Diese Drachen hatten sich ihre Lords ebenso ausgesucht, wie die Lords ihre Drachen. Das, was er fühlte, war Gemeinsamkeit, Verständnis und viel Vertrauen.   
Diese Drachenlords waren nicht Herrscher über die Drachen sondern arbeiteten mit ihnen zusammen.   
Ein warmes Gefühl von Kameradschaft und Gegenseitigkeit durchrieselte Merlin. 

„Möchtest du auch etwas trinken?“, fragte einer der Männer.   
„Nein, danke. Ich würde gerne noch bleiben, aber ich muss zurück. Ich bin schon viel zu lange weg. Arthur wird mich bestimmt schon suchen.“ Merlin erhob sich.   
Der blaue Drache schaute ihn direkt an. „Denk immer daran, dass du einer der mächtigsten Zauberer bist, die die Welt seit langem gesehen hat. Der Pendragon wird noch lernen müssen, dass deine Macht seiner ebenbürtig ist.“ 

Reginar erhob sich ebenfalls und fügte hinzu: „Und du bist uns als Drachenlord immer willkommen. Wenn der junge Herr es gar zu arg treibt …“   
Der Drache fiel ihm ins Wort: „Muss er dennoch bei ihm bleiben. Sie sind die zwei Seiten einer Münze. Gemeinsam werden sie Albion zu Frieden und Ruhm führen.“   
Dieser Spruch kam Merlin sehr bekannt vor. „Das hat mir Kilgharrah auch schon gesagt.“   
„Siehst du, du willst ja sicher nicht dem alten Drachen widersprechen“, sagte der blaue Drache und zog sich wieder in den Schatten der Höhle zurück.

Merlin verabschiedete sich von dem Drachen und den Drachenlords und Reginar begleitete ihn noch durch den Gang bis zur Tür. Dort drückte er Merlin die Hand und meinte: „Meist haben die Drachen recht, aber wenn du mal etwas Abstand vom Hofe brauchst, bist du uns immer herzlich willkommen.“  
„Das ist gut zu wissen“, erwiderte Merlin, obwohl er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass er Camelot und Arthur in absehbarer Zeit verlassen würde. Aber es war immer gut, eine weitere Möglichkeit zu haben. 

Beschwingt rannte er durch die Tenne zurück zur Gaststube, wo Arthur und die Ritter schon am Tisch saßen.   
„Wo hast du so lange gesteckt, Merlin?“, fragte Arthur denn auch sofort als erstes.   
„Euer Pferd war etwas unruhig, da habe ich mir seinen Huf näher angeschaut. Es ist aber alles in Ordnung“, versicherte er sofort als er Arthurs gerunzelte Stirn sah.   
„Gut, dann komm her, mal sehen, ob wir dir noch etwas übrig gelassen haben.“ 

Natürlich gab es noch weit mehr als Merlin jemals essen konnte und die Ritter und Arthur neckten ihn, als er sich rasch die Backen voll stopfte. Sie lästerten aber auch über Sir Leon, der ein Gewürz aussortierte, das er gar nicht mochte und über einen der anderen Ritter, der sich seinen Wein mit weiterem Wasser verdünnte. Es herrschte eine heitere Stimmung am Tisch und Merlin dachte, dass das hier nicht weit von der Kameradschaft der Drachenlords entfernt war. Ohne die Drachen mit ihren klugen Ratschlägen natürlich. 

Die Ratschläge einiger Ritter waren eher dämlich, vor allem nachdem der Wein und Met schon in Strömen geflossen war. Als sie anfingen, mit Brotkügelchen durch die Gegend zu werfen und sie mit dem geöffneten Mund aufzufangen, löste Arthur die Runde auf, nachdem ihn eine solche Kugel ins Auge getroffen hatte. Arthur hatte dem Wein auch gut zugesprochen, aber nicht so gut wie einige Ritter, die es nur mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung ihrer Freunde in die obere Etage schafften. 

Im Zimmer angekommen, ließ sich Arthur aufs Bett fallen und als Merlin eine kleine Schale mit kandierten Früchten hochhielt, die er vom Tisch stibitzt hatte, lachte er und lud ihn sogar ein, sich neben ihn zu setzen, damit sie die Sachen zusammen knabbern konnten. 

Es entstand prompt eine kleine Rangelei um die wenigen Kirschen, die in der Schale waren.   
Und als sich Merlin die letzte grapschte, rief Arthur: „Gib sie her!“  
„Ich denke gar nicht dran“, lachte Merlin.   
„Und wenn ich es dir befehle?“, grinste Arthur.   
„Dann sage ich, holt sie Euch doch“, feixte Merlin und steckte sich die Kirsche zwischen seine Lippen, ohne sie zu schlucken.   
Arthur streckte seine Hand aus, doch Merlin rief um die Kirsche herum: „Keine Hände!“ Er wusste selbst nicht ganz, wo diese Herausforderung her gekommen war, er wusste nur, er fühlte sich sicher genug, das zu tun. 

Arthur schaute ihn an, überlegte, zögerte kurz, dann gab er sich sichtlich einen Ruck und beugte sich vor. Seine Lippen berührten Merlins Lippen, seine Zunge leckte über die kandierte Kirsche.   
Wie von selbst fand Merlins Hand den Weg in Arthurs Nacken, er zog den Prinz ein paar Handbreit näher an sich heran. Ihre Zungen trafen sich um die Kirsche herum, aber Arthur machte keine Anstalten, die Frucht in seinen Mund zu ziehen. 

Für endlose Augenblicke hielten sie diesen Fast-Kuss aufrecht, dann stöhnte Arthur leise auf und bemächtigte sich vollständig Merlins Lippen. Er schob die Kirsche in Merlins Mund vor, nutze die Situation und erforschte mit seiner Zunge Merlins Mund.   
Merlin schob die Süßigkeit in seine Wange und kam Arthur begeistert entgegen. Der Fast-Kuss verwandelte sich in einen richtigen Kuss und Arthurs Hände klammerten sich um Merlins Oberarme. 

Als Arthur den Kopf anhob, um nach Luft zu schnappen und Merlin aus großen Augen anzuschauen, schluckte Merlin schnell die Kirsche herunter und zog Arthur wieder an sich heran. Er wollte ihm keine Zeit lassen, jetzt allzu viele Gedanken anzustellen und Gründe zu finden, warum das hier keine gute Idee war. Denn Merlin war der Ansicht, dass das eine hervorragende Idee war. Die beste seit … er die Drachenlords in der Höhle aufgesucht hatte. Und hatten nicht alle Drachen bisher immer verkündet, dass sein und Arthurs Schicksal untrennbar miteinander verwoben war? 

Er ließ seine Hände unter Arthurs Tunika gleiten, streichelte über die warme Haut am Bauch, ließ seine Finger höher gleiten, bis sie mit Arthurs Brustwarzen spielen konnten. Und das war dann auch der Moment, in dem er merkte, dass Arthur kapitulierte, alle Bedenken, die er offensichtlich in seinem Kopf formuliert hatte beiseite schob und sich endlich in die Berührung hineinlehnte.   
„Oh, Himmel, ja, Merlin“, murmelte Arthur zwischen zwei Küssen, die er auf Merlins Schläfen drückte und bog sich den streichelnden Fingern entgegen. 

Eine Weile verwöhnten sie sich gegenseitig mit tastenden, lernenden Berührungen, bis Arthur in einem Tonfall zwischen Wunsch und Befehl sagte: „Zieh diese blöde Tunika aus!“  
Merlin kam der Aufforderung nach und half sofort darauf Arthur, ebenfalls seine Tunika abzulegen. Arthur zog derweil schon an den Befestigungen seiner Hose, so dass Merlin auch gleich dort weitermachte.

Mit spielerischem Ringen und Herumkugeln auf dem Bett befreiten sie sich gegenseitig von ihrer Kleidung, bis sie plötzlich schneller als gedacht, nackt auf den Laken lagen. Arthur hatte jetzt jede Zurückhaltung aufgegeben und seine Hände glitten über Merlins Haut, fuhren jeden Muskel nach und arbeiteten sich langsam aber sicher immer weiter auf Merlins Schoß zu. Merlin beschloss Arthur nicht ganz das Feld zu überlassen und umschloss umgehend Arthurs hartes Glied mit seinen Fingern. Bei diesem Kontakt stöhnten beide laut auf. 

Von da an gab es keine Halten mehr, Arthur rollte sich über Merlin, Merlin genoß das für eine Weile, rollte dann aber über Arthur, der es erstaunlicherweise zuließ, dass Merlin die Führung übernahm. Ihre Berührungen würden intimer und ihr Atem rascher. 

Ihre Unerfahrenheit und Begeisterungsfähigkeit heizte ihre Sinne rasend schnell auf und schon bald war Merlin so erregt, dass er kaum noch wusste, wo rechts und wo links war. Arthur küsste ihn, berührte ihn und Merlins ganzes Empfinden konzentrierte sich auf die Punkte, an denen er Arthur spürte. Arthurs drängendem „Merlin, Merlin!“, nach zu urteilen, ging es ihm nicht viel besser, und so keuchten sie sich ihrem Höhepunkt entgegen.   
Als Merlin unter seinen Fingern spürte, dass Arthur sich in und über seine Hand verströmte, folgte er sofort nach. Mit einem leisen Schrei ergoss er sich über Arthurs Finger. 

Nachdem sich ihr Atem wieder normalisiert hatte, wischte Arthur seine Hand auf Merlins Bauch ab.   
„Eeuh“, beschwerte sich Merlin, revanchierte sich aber sofort.   
Grinsend zog ihn Arthur enger in seine Arme. „Gib mir ein paar Minuten, und dann lass uns das wiederholen“, flüsterte Arthur in sein Ohr und hauchte einen Kuss darauf.   
„Ein paar Minuten nur? Ihr seid aber sehr zuversichtlich“, neckte Merlin.   
Arthur verpasste ihm eine liebevolle Kopfnuss und Merlin grinste. 

Ja, dachte Merlin, sein und Arthurs Schicksal solcherart zu verknüpfen, war ganz in seinem Sinne. Er wusste zwar nicht, ob die Drachen bei ihrer Prophezeiung an so etwa gedacht hatten, aber er wollte es auch nicht ganz ausschließen. Er hoffte nur, dass ihn keiner der Drachen jemals darauf ansprechen würde.

\----------ENDE---------

©Antares, Dezember 2015 


End file.
